


Changing of the Guard

by suzvoy



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-13
Updated: 2005-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha knows what has to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing of the Guard

**Author's Note:**

> So, there I was trying to sleep, when this bunny suddenly plops into my head, and I know I need to get it down *now* or I'll lose it. So...yeah. Heh.
> 
> Clex, AU I guess. Some implication of BDSM. Maybe *g*. That's about all I wanna say ;) PG-13 with dark themes.
> 
> I have to get up in five hours. Woooo!
> 
> Many, many thanks to fashes, who was there in my time of need!

At the back of a drawer in the kitchen, folded beneath the egg timer that stopped working four years ago, is a list of everyone alive who knows the truth.

She knows that it's probably dangerous, that if anyone found the list they'd probably try to understand why those particular people are connected, but Clark's her son. She has to keep track, she has to *know* exactly how many people are a potential threat.

It's always too many. Far, far too many. Despite their efforts, Clark has never really *understood*.

Lex has been put on the list as often as he's been taken off.

Sometimes his name isn't the only one to go missing.

*

In a hidden zipper inside her purse, Martha keeps a small, lead box containing a few fragments of kryptonite. It's not enough to incapacitate Clark but definitely enough to weaken him, and it's all she can risk. Lugging a large piece of meteor rock around is hardly practical.

She wonders if he knows; if he's ever had a reason to x-ray her purse.

If he does, he must know the truth. It has nothing to do with not trusting her son, and everything to do with her son's life - red kryptonite, body swapping, possession. It has as much to do with protecting him as protecting everyone else.

Most nights now she sleeps with the purse next to the bed. Jonathan thinks it's something she does, part of her evening routine.

Martha knows better, and wonders how long she'll be able to hide the circles under her eyes.

*

Clark's running late, and when the phone calls go unanswered she heads off to the castle herself to root him out. She needs his help with moving the tractor - it's sunk into the mud and it's not something she's going to let Jonathan risk himself over.

Her first thought when she finds them isn't _he's too young_ or _my son is having sex_.

It's _he's hurting Lex_.

Even as her face is frozen, unmoving, her shaking right hand is fumbling for the zipper on her purse. Something's happened, something's gone wrong, and she's been ready, planning for this moment for a long time.

She's not stupid, she's not naive, but perhaps because of the pure shock it takes her a few more seconds to realise that Lex *wants* this. That he wants, enjoys what Clark is doing to him.

Maybe enjoying it most of all because of the absolute proof that Clark's strength isn't that of a normal human.

Lex has always wanted Clark's secrets.

*

She isn't seen. When she gets home she reaches for a fresh piece of paper and writes Lex's name over and over again, until the page is full of ink, until the pen runs dry, until Jonathan comes in from the field and takes her ink-covered hands.

Asking what's wrong, he rubs a thumb across her palm.

She cries as she tells him that nothing bad is going to happen to Clark.

Not ever.

*

The next day she'll remove the list from its hiding place and take it to Lex. She'll hold it out, and tell him that the people there are a threat to Clark before turning to leave.

As she walks away she'll glance back towards him and notice that his hand will be scrunched up, wrinkling the paper, the harsh lines on his face telling her everything she needs to know.

She won't ask, she won't ever ask what he does with the list.

Not that it will matter.

She'll know why she gave it to him.

~FINIS


End file.
